


Like a Thief

by AhsokaTano17



Category: The Book Thief (2013), The Book Thief - Markus Zusak
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, My First Work in This Fandom, The Book Thief Narrative Style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhsokaTano17/pseuds/AhsokaTano17
Summary: Because we all wanted Rudy to get that kiss
Relationships: Liesel Meminger/Rudy Steiner
Kudos: 15





	Like a Thief

The German sun was not typically one of great intensity, but the way it bathed Himmel Street in a hazy yellow glow said otherwise. I watched Rudy Steiner walk down Himmel Street with his best friend, Liesel Meminger. He dribbles his old ball and takes a big bite out of the juicy, red apple he stole from the farmer after their visit to the mayor’s house. He glanced over at the blonde girl, she looked deep in thought. “What are you thinking about?” he asked her. 

“My book,” was her quiet reply.

He smirked. “Ah, the one you stole?” 

She frowned. “I didn’t steal, I _borrowed_.”

“Sure, sure. Whatever you say,” Rudy snickered under his breath. I didn’t think it was fair that she got to do all the stealing. Her books. His heart. I’m sure the boy would agree with me. 

The friends reached her house and a mellow light shines out the kitchen window, reflecting off the wet cobblestones. “See you tomorrow,” Liesel smiled at him, and his heart skips a beat. 

“Yeah, you too.” 

She took the steps to the front door and he turned on his heels, dribbling the ball as he headed home, too. “Rudy, wait!” The boy stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder at her. I watch his brows knit together with puzzlement. Liesel came down the steps and slowly walked towards him. Her golden curls shone with glory in the sinking sun, creating a shimmering halo like effect around her head and shoulders. Rudy always thought she was very beautiful, but right now she took his breath away; she stole that too. “What is it?” he inquired. I myself don’t know what she was planning. 

She takes one step closer to him, their faces drawing near. His breathing hitched as he felt her warm breath on his lips, and his heart was thumping in his chest. He’d to be dreaming. _Right_? Rudy had stopped asking for a kiss a while ago; he wanted her kiss to be freely given, not forced into it. He wanted Liesel to love him as much as he loved her. Tell me have you ever seen a boy desperately in love? I have; I have seen boys go to great lengths for the girl they love and I have seen them let their hearts be torn to pieces just so the girl who holds such power over them will be happy. “Liesel,” he whispered softly, his eyes closed. 

Their lips met. Sudden sparks, like magic, went off within them. His arms instantly encircled her slim waist and he drew her close. To Liesel, Rudy tasted sweet but also like that of a victory. To Rudy, Liesel tasted divine and pure. I couldn’t believe my eyes. Our book thief was finally kissing her lemon-haired boy. 

******Something Liesel didn’t know******

**Rudy Steiner had longed so much**

**for the book thief’s kiss**

She broke the passionate filled kiss after several minutes—he wanted to feel her soft lips on his forever—and wrapped her arms around his neck, gazing at him with those dangerous, dark eyes. Oh how he loved her eyes. 

“How was that, Saukerl?” Liesel sneered, but a smile danced on her lips. 

His lips that taste like hers grin back. “How about another kiss, Saumensch? Then I could answer.” She chuckles and places her intoxicating, rosy pink lips over top of his. He smiled provocatively and murmured, I listened closely _, “like a thief.”_

******A Note From Your Narrator******

**Rudy Steiner was indeed the happiest**

**boy on Himmel Street that day.**

**Author's Note:**

> Saukerl (pig boy) Saumensch (pig girl) . . . as they affectionately refer to each other in the book. 


End file.
